Known motors of this kind have permanent magnets located inside each curved wall, an armature having winding coils mounted on respective arms of a lamination stack, a commutator having tangs connecting the winding coils to respective commutator segments, brush gear in contact with the commutator, and motor terminals connected to the brush gear for supplying electrical power to the winding coils. In order to facilitate winding, it is desirable to have the commutator tangs angularly disposed between adjacent pairs of arms of the armature and it is also desirable to centrally dispose the tangs with respect to the angular extent of a respective commutator segment. this, in turn, dictates the position at which the motor brushes contact the commutator segments relative to the position of the motor magnets.
Known brush gear arrangements which allow the aforesaid requirements to be met involve motor terminals which either project out of a planar side wall of the motor casing or which project through an end cap on the motor casing in positions offset one on either side of a plane of symmetry of the motor casing, which plane passes through the motor axis and bissects the curved walls of the casing.
Some users of motors want to be able to drop the motors into a cavity so that the motor terminals line up with connections. The aforementioned positions of the motor terminals are not well suited to this requirement.